Eight sexy ways to get cool
by danthomir
Summary: Ficlet from Beast's point of view. Mention of mm.


I got the idea as I was going through the old challenges on the Adopt A Plot Bunny list.

The chalenge was to choose one of the eight sexy ways to get cool they mentioned and use it. I choose this  
one:

CHILL AND THRILL

What could be better than a fully-stocked refrigerator? How about a fully-stocked refrigerator  
that you and your mate are sitting in front of? Forget the energy bill for a night... it's time to open the  
doors wide and have some fantasy fun with food. Give new meaning to "heat in the kitchen" and grab the  
ever-sexy ice cube, the frosty Popsicle and some fresh, chilled berries and whipped cream.

Thanks to everyone who answered my plea for beta and especialy to Jean for actualy doing it.

X-MEN

Eight sexy ways to get cool

by danthomir

I was going slowly insane. I loved my lab, I really did, but with all the advanced equipment that the  
Professor and Jean had installed you'd think at least one of them would remember something as simple as the  
air conditioning. It was simple common sense after all, the samples I work with are extremely sensitive,  
exposure to this temperature would spoil them in less than an hour. Not that I really needed them out of the  
fridge for more than half that time, but it would have been nice of them to consider the fact that I might  
WANT them to remain close at hand in case I remembered some other test I would like to run on them. If I had  
the air conditioning I could leave them lying here while I got myself a cool beverage without worrying  
about spoiling them. Not that I would NEED a cool beverage if someone had remembered to install air  
conditioning in the lab. Not that I wanted it because of personal convenience, no sir, it would have been  
better for the samples, that's all. And nice cool samples were good for the tests, almost as good as a  
nicely cool scientist to work on them. Didn't they realise how this kind of heat wave would affect the  
highly intelligent and dedicated, FURRED scientist they were inviting to work here, didn't they CARE?

I shook my head as I realised what direction my thoughts had gone to. I needed a break before the  
heatwave drove me up the wall, or worse yet to projecting thoughts such as those.

I found several girls in the lounge giggling helplessly over some piece of paper and went over to  
investigate. Seeing me approach, Marie straightened up from where she was rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Hi sugah!"

"Good afternoon to you as well my fair lady. May I inquire into the reason for your obvious good humor?"

For some reason my question sent Jubilation and Katharine in another fit of giggles and Marie seemed  
to be holding herself together with some difficulty.

"Well sugah, Kitty was surfing the web trying to find some advice on how to keep cool during this horrible  
heatwave we are having and well, she found this and.."

At that point Marie lost her fight for composure and fell on the floor in a rather undignified heap,  
holding her sides like they were aching from the laughter that had erupted from her.

I took the sheet from Jubilation, deciding that would be the fastest way of finding out what they found so  
amusing. It was a printout, and the title read: "Eight sexy ways to get cool." I snorted at that but started  
reading. The second suggestion caught my eye and I found myself laughing heartily at the suggestion to:  
"Give new meaning to 'heat in the kitchen' and grab the ever-sexy ice cube, the frosty Popsicle and some  
fresh, chilled berries and whipped cream." The mental image of grabbing a certain, admittedly sexy, Ice-cube  
and putting the whipped cream on him stilled my laughter however as my lower body showed signs of  
appreciation that were very, very inappropriate and not exactly helpful in my endeavor to lower my body  
temperature to more acceptable levels.

I hurriedly made my exit before the ladies could notice my predicament and headed towards the kitchen  
with some vague ideas about crawling into the refrigerator, but stopped short at the entrance.  
Robert Drake was in the kitchen with his back toward the door. I knew I should turn around and leave before  
I betrayed my thoughts in some way. I knew it, but the voice in my head whispered to: "grab the ever-sexy ice  
cube, the frosty Popsicle."

So I did.


End file.
